Le Troisième Continent
by MarianeMalfoy
Summary: Un navire Seanchan est pris dans une tempête, peu après la débâcle de Falme, et il échoue sur une terre jusque là inconnue. Comme quoi les actions de Rand affectent la vie de TOUT le monde.


Disclaimer: Je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette histoire, tout est à Robert Jordan (sauf quelques personnages de cette fic que j'ai inventés)

Chapitre 1 : **UNE TERRE INCONNUE**

Wendaeve reprit conscience tout doucement et se releva en se tenant au rebord de la table de sa cabine. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Elle y porta sa main gauche et touchant quelque chose d'humide et poisseux dans les cheveux. Du sang. Elle s'était donc bien blessée en tombant. Sa blessure était toujours ouverte et continuait de saigner. En grognant elle tituba hors de la cabine. Il y avait quelque chose d'inhabituel à bord du navire, mais elle avait les idées embrouillées et ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

« - Wendaeve ! s'exclama quelqu'un derrière elle, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Je suis tombée pendant la tempête, répondit Wendaeve d'une voix pâteuse,

- Tu t'es salement arrangée. Attends moi ici, je vais chercher Poki… dit Edinwaelle en partant en courant. Elle revînt au bout de quelques instants seulement, liée à Poki au moyen de l'_a'dam_. Poki, obéissant à Edinwaelle, prit la tête de Wendaeve entre ses mains et la Soigna. Wendaeve eu l'impression de passer sous une cascade d'eau glacée et frissonna. Quand ce fut fini, elle n'avait plus mal nulle part et avait les idées claires.

- Le bateau ne tangue plus, remarqua-t-elle tout à coup.

- La tempête a fait échouer le navire sur une plage, cette nuit, l'informa Edinwaelle, mais cette terre était inconnue jusqu'à présent. Les autres se préparent déjà à débarquer, pour explorer. Le vaisseau est très endommagé, nous ne pouvons pas le réparer nous même. »

Elles montèrent sur le pont et le trouvèrent en grande agitation. Une première barque était en train d'être mise à l'eau, à bord se trouvaient Athaelle, liée à Kitty grâce à l'_a'dam_, et la poignée de soldats qui avait réussit à fuir la débâcle de Falme à bord de l'Ecume. Une fois à terre, les soldats se déployèrent à la recherche d'éventuels ennemis. Ils débarquèrent du navire tout ce qui pourrait leur être utile, des vivres, des armes, des _a'dams_ supplémentaires…Wendaeve contemplait le paysage de cette terre nouvelle. Elle distinguait aisément les volcans en activité qui longeaient la côte. Soudain, les _damanes_ s'agitèrent : quelqu'un canalisait à proximité. Le Seigneur Mocketh souffla dans un cor pour rappeler ses hommes et Wendaeve sortit un _a'dam_ de sa poche, juste au cas où. Quelques minutes plus tard, les soldats revinrent en courrant.

« - Monseigneur, nous avons trouvé des autochtones, annonça Tchadron, et suspectons la présence de plusieurs _marath'damanes._

- Qu'avez-vous vu exactement ? demanda le Seigneur Mocketh

- Un campement de plusieurs dizaines de tentes, mais les sauvages qui y vivent sont en train de se battre contre une autre horde de sauvages. Les armes qu'ils utilisent sont primitives et ils ne portent pas d'armures. Les _marath'damanes_ des deux camps se lancent des éclairs et se jettent des boules de feu », décrivit Tchadron.

Soudain, une bande de jeunes déboula en courant sur la plage, poursuivis par des « sauvages » en pagnes et armés de lances. Ils pilèrent net à quelques pas des Seanchans, et leurs poursuivants ralentirent, hésitants à attaquer ce groupe si étrange. Les jeunes fuyards ne savaient quelle direction prendre, coincés qu'ils étaient entre les deux camps. Soudain, Kitty repéra une _marath'damane_. Athaelle lui ordonna de l'attraper. La gamine devait avoir 12 ou 13 ans, aussi fut-il facile pour Kitty de l'isoler de la Vraie Source tout en l'immobilisant. La _marath'damane_ cria :

DES SORCIERES ! FUYEZ !

Aussitôt, ce fut la débandade chez les sauvages. Ils détalèrent en hurlant. Les jeunes fuyards semblaient hésiter entre fuir dans la forêt, avec leurs ennemis, et rester avec les « sorcières », qui pour l'instant ne leur avaient manifesté aucune hostilité.

« - Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, dit Wendaeve à l'un de ceux qui étaient restés, pendant que Fania attachait le collier de l'_a'dam_ au cou de la sauvageonne.

- Je vous avais pris pour des Shadars », murmura le jeune homme presque sur un ton d'excuse.

Dès que Kitty relâcha la nouvelle _damane_, celle-ci se retourna contre Fania et, comme elle ne parvenait pas à saisir le couteau qui pendait à sa ceinture, elle donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de Fania et poussa un cri de douleur en plaquant ses deux mains contre son propre tibia, les larmes aux yeux. Pas découragée pour autant, la _damane_ saisit le bras de Fania et tenta de la traîner derrière elle dans sa fuite, en boitant fortement. Elle ne fit que quelques pas avant de s'effondrer par terre en hurlant et en se tordant de douleur. Quand Fania cessa de la punir, elle s'empressa de l'immobiliser en appuyant son pied contre sa poitrine. Les _sul'dams_ s'approchèrent de Fania en riant.

"- Tu veux que Kitty te la tienne pendant que tu la dresses ? plaisanta Athaelle,

- Décidément, tu n'as jamais de chance avec les _damanes_, tu tombes toujours sur les plus difficiles ! ria Edinwaelle,

- Les plus « difficiles », comme tu dis, sont souvent les meilleures _damanes_, répliqua Fania en désarmant la _damane_, d'ailleurs, je serais curieuse de voir comment vous vous débrouilleriez pour dresser _ça_.

- La méthode de la carotte et du bâton est la plus efficace, déclara Athaelle, mais bien sûr il faut savoir s'adapter à chaque cas.

- Qui est-ce que vous comptez dresser, sorcières ? cracha la _damane_ se débattant sous le pied de Fania. Wendaeve n'avait pas besoin d'_a'dam_ pour savoir qu'elle était furieuse. Fania soupira.

- Tu es une _damane_...

- Merci, ça j'avais compris, la coupa la _damane_ d'un ton amer.

- Ne m'interrompt pas quand je te parle ! s'énerva Fania en la punissant une fois de plus. La _damane _serra les dents et enfonça ses doigts dans la terre, griffant le sol. Ses poings se serrèrent, elle se mit à trembler, ses yeux devinrent larmoyant, mais elle n'émit plus un son.

- J'aime mieux ça », approuva Fania en reprenant ses explications et sans lever la punition. Wendaeve revînt vers les jeunes « sauvages », qui étaient un peu secoués par ce qui venait de se passer avec la nouvelle _damane_.

- N'y faîtes pas attention, leur dit-elle.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda le jeune homme qui lui avait déjà parlé.

Il devait avoir 16 ans environ, il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux verts. Il ne portait que des chausses déchirées qui lui arrivaient jusqu'aux genoux et une ceinture de laquelle pendaient plusieurs petits coutelas. Il avait également un arc et un carquois.

- Je m'appelle Wendaeve. Nous venons de l'Empire Seanchan, qui se situe au-delà de l'océan, expliqua-t-elle. Notre navire a été malmené par une tempête et nous avons échoué ici.

- Moi c'est Kozu, répondit le jeune homme, et voici Magdelle et Danaelle. Notre tribu a été attaquée par des Shadars il y a une lune.

- Qui sont ces Shadars ? questionna Wendaeve,

- C'est un peuple nomade qui vénère le Ténébreux, évitez-les comme la peste, recommanda Kozu, ils se déplacent presque toujours en larges bandes.

- Et personne n'est assez puissant pour se débarrasser de cette vermine ? s'étonna Wendaeve,

- Oh, il y a bien les Shiinns, les Kalaans et les Keliwanas, je crois, énuméra Kozu, mais les Shiinns et les Kalaans se tapent sur la figure depuis toujours…Evitez au maximum les Keliwanas, ils attaquent tout le monde.

- N'y a-t-il pas un endroit où l'on puisse être en sécurité ? questionna Wendaeve,

- En sécurité ? Un peu comme dans l'Age des Légendes ? Si un tel endroit existait, ça se saurait, répondit Kozu.

- Nous voulons rentrer chez nous, mais pour cela il nous faut reconstruire notre navire. Connais-tu des gens capables de naviguer ? demanda Wendaeve.

- Non. Si vous n'avez pas peur, demandez au Shiinns ou aux Kalaans, à ce qu'on dit, ils connaissent beaucoup de choses, lui conseilla Kozu.

- Y a-t-il beaucoup de _marath'damanes_ parmi les Shiinns, les Kalaans et les Keliwanas ? questionna Wendaeve,

_ - Marath'damane _? répéta Kozu,

- Ce sont des femmes capables de canaliser le Pouvoir Unique, expliqua Wendaeve,

- Oh oui, il y en a plein, et chez les Shiinns il y a aussi beaucoup d'hommes qui peuvent canaliser. C'est pour ça que je me tiens à l'écart des Shiinns, on ne sait jamais lesquels d'entre eux peuvent canaliser, répondit Kozu, et j'évite aussi les Kalaans parce que toutes ces sorcières me fichent la trouille. Vous n'en êtes pas une au moins ? s'inquiéta-t-il, après coup.

- Non, bien sûr que non ! répondit Wendaeve en riant, là d'où je viens, toutes les _marath'damanes_ sont mises en laisse, au moyen d'un _a'dam_, et deviennent _damanes_. Un _a'dam_ sert à contrôler une _damane_, et seules les _sul'dams_ sont capables de s'en servir. Moi, je suis une _sul'dam_.

- Oh, fit Kozu en regardant avec méfiance les _damanes_.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de Poki, elle est bien dressée », lui dit Edinwaelle d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant.

Soudain, une grande clameur se fit entendre de la forêt, et on pouvait y distinguer beaucoup de mouvement. Une cinquantaine d'hommes jaillirent des fourrés en hurlant. La terre explosa sous leurs pieds et des éclairs leur tombèrent sur la tête. Au lieu de paniquer et de fuir, ils poursuivirent leur course en ignorant leurs morts et leurs blessés. Une tornade de feu les balaya. Un seul d'entre eux y survécu, il fut soulevé dans les airs et désarmé.

« - Servez le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et il vous récompensera au-delà de toutes vos espérances, leur dit-il d'un air fanatique.

- Tuez-le, ordonna Sir Mocketh avec un air de dégoût sur le visage.

- Il faut qu'on s'en aille, ce que vous avez fait va attirer les sorcières Shadars » paniqua Kozu.

Ils suivirent son conseil et ne s'attardèrent pas sur le lieu du naufrage, préférant fuir vers le nord.


End file.
